


Three Point Turn

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: This is the result of a two hour wine and writing fest on a cold Friday night. It’s also for those of us who wonder about Mulder’s apartment and the board games he might have in a cupboard somewhere. It's a 'talk dirty' fic and it's definitely NSFW.





	Three Point Turn

That crinkle between her eyes was maddeningly sexy. The way her eyebrows fell lower, then rose, then the lines would deepen and her nose would scrunch up. He’d been watching her face for years, learning her. He sat back against his sofa, arms behind his head, waiting for indignant Scully to explode.  
“That’s not how you spell fellatio, Mulder.”  
“Wanna show me?”  
She opened her mouth to debate him, then the penny dropped. “Fuck you.” She picked up her Bud and drained it.  
“Promise?”  
“You invited me here to play board games, Mulder.” Her cheeks were still pink and her words ran into each other. He loved tipsy Scully. She could get feisty. She could get horny. She could get dirty.  
“I believe my exact words were, ‘Scully, do you wanna come out to play?’ Your rational mind provided the additional information. You cleaned out the cupboard last night, found the games and when I said play your brain supplied the word association.”  
“Are you going psychologist on me, Mulder?”  
“I will if you play doctor, Scully. It’s your turn.”  
Her tongue slipped between her teeth and she leant against the sofa, her top slipping off her shoulder to reveal a black bra strap. “There. You wanna play it X rated, take that.”  
“If you’ve managed to get cunnilingus on that board I’ll go down on you every day for a month, Scully.”  
She ran a hand along his thigh. “Promise?”  
He leant forward and sucked in a breath. “I don’t know what to say, Scully. But lick me is two words.”  
She pouted, held up her empty bottle, and said. “A girl could get thirsty waiting for a boy to forget playing by the rules and start hustling.”  
He got two beers and headed back to the living room, to find her packing away the Scrabble. “We didn’t finish, Scully.”  
“I wanna play something else now,” she couldn’t line up the corners of the box and he watched as she bit her bottom lip trying to get the lid to shut.  
“Balderdash?”  
“What the fuck is that, Mulder?”  
“A British word game. Phoebe used to send me these board games as a joke.” He lifted the lid off the purple box and took out the cards. He explained the rules and handed her one of the small pencils and a notepad. “It’s usually better with more than two players, Scully.”  
She snorted. “Of course it is, Mulder. Have you ever?”  
“What?”  
She leant closer, brushing his lips with hers. “Threesome?”  
“Um…”  
“You’re a dark wizard, Mulder.”  
“I’m not sure it was that magical, Scully.”  
“Oh dear. Not enjoyable?”  
“I can’t really remember.”  
“Mulder! If you’re going to go kinky, at least make it memorable.”  
He felt a blush creep over his face. He chugged beer and wondered about what Scully wasn’t telling him. “What about you? Any kinks?”  
She pushed a finger to her lips before plucking a card from the pile. “Ladies first?”  
“That doesn’t count. That’s just the way it should be, Scully.”  
Her giggle was deep and throaty. “I’ve been with plenty of guys who’d never heard of that rule of etiquette, Mulder.”  
“I love it when you come first, Scully. Your face, your breathing, the way your nipples tighten, the flush over your skin.”  
She held the card to her chest. “Do I have to write down my definition now?”  
“This isn’t going to work with just the two of us,” he said. “We could just play Chess instead.”  
“Are you suggesting pawn, Mulder?”  
“Very funny. How about Checkers?”  
“My tiles jumping on top of your tiles to gain victory. I like the sound of that.”  
“You’ve got a very dirty mind tonight, Scully.”  
“And you love it. When I was at college we used to play strip Snap.”  
“That shows a high level of intellectual ability, Scully. Did your father know where his college fees were going?  
“Want me to show you how it works?” She reached across him to the coffee table and took the playing cards. She slipped them from the pack and he watched as she shuffled, her nimble fingers working the cards.  
“I’m pretty confident I understand the concept of Snap.”  
“You deal the pack,” she said, placing cards in front of him. “And then you hold them face down and one player lays their first card like this.” She flipped a two of hearts on the floor between them. “And then you go. Five of clubs. And then me on top. And then you on top and then me. And so on. It’s very equitable.”  
“And when do we start taking our clothes off, Scully?”  
“You can do that anytime you like.”  
“Don’t we have to match cards first?”  
“Who needs rules, Mulder?” She laid a queen on his king and whispered ‘snap’ into his ear. “Blouse or skirt?”  
He considered for a moment. “Both.”  
She raised an eyebrow.  
“Who needs to choose, Scully?”  
She rid herself of the items and inched closer to him. He watched the way her breasts moved in her bra cups, the way her cross sat on top of them or stuck in her cleavage or fell away, dangling. The way the skin on her stomach flexed above the line of her panties. The tone of her thighs and calves and arms.  
“You’re overdressed.”  
“I haven’t won a trick yet, Scully.”  
“Strip Snap isn’t about winning, per se, Mulder.”  
She unbuttoned his shirt with a slowness that stirred his groin. “What is it about?”  
“The climax.”  
Her fingers brushed the skin on his stomach as she pulled the shirt from his pants. He rolled it off his shoulders and arms. “Don’t you think the journey is as important as the destination?”  
She unbuckled his belt. “It is most certainly more exciting if there are some twists and bends and hills to push up and roll down.” She pulled him up to his knees and he let his pants fall. “I am extremely partial to a three point turn every now and again.”  
He sat down and yanked his pants over his feet. The bulge in his boxers tingled. “I’ll have to ask for instructions when we get to that point. I’m not sure I remember the maneouvre.”  
“You’ll slip back into the groove pretty easily.” She kissed him and he put a hand under her hair, pulling her closer. He unclipped her bra and the sensation of her hard nipples against his chest set his skin alight. She moaned into his mouth and he dipped to lick a nipple, letting his tongue rasp over it. Her hand moved between them so that her fingers rubbed his shaft and the back of her hand rubbed her mound. She slipped her other hand down his back, caressing his ass in languid swirls.  
Eventually, he pushed her away, pulling off his boxers as she rid herself of her panties.  
“Tell me what you want, Scully.”  
She sucked a finger and rubbed it over his nipple. The spark as it sprung tight sent shivers of delight down his spine. “I want to have an out of body experience while I have an in body experience. I wish I could watch you making love to me, because I want to see the muscles in your back ripple, I want to see your arms tighten and your legs work and your hips buck and your ass rise and I want to see your tongue delve and lick and flatten and I want to see your fingers dip and squeeze and tweak.”  
“Jeez, Scully. When you say things like that I can’t believe you spend your days cutting up dead people. Your linguistic talents are lost on stiffs.”  
She shook her head. “Maybe not, Mulder.”  
His hands clenched her hair, pulling it as the pleasure of her tongue around his shaft built and built. “Scully, you’re so good at this.”  
She flattened her tongue underneath and pressed her lips into a hard circle, running them up and down as her pace quickened. He couldn’t breathe. He could only be. She squeezed his balls gently and he sighed, finding a nipple and twisting it in his fingers. She hummed against him and he took it as a good sign. When he opened his eyes, he saw that her hand had slipped between her own legs and she rubbed herself rhythmically with her own lip strokes. His cock tightened but he lifted her head away.  
“I need to be in you, Scully.”  
“You tell me what you want, Mulder.”  
He lay her down on the rug and her knees rose, spreading herself out for him. He took it in, her raw beauty, knowing that this side of Scully was rarely seen. “I want to watch you come, I want to feel you clench down on me, I want that hot velvet, that sweet honey. I want to see that flush creep over you, your breathing change, your eyes close then open in ecstasy, I want to hear you moan.”  
She pulled him down on her and he entered her in one smooth thrust. She bit into his shoulder and he was already working at a pace as she urged him on, lifting her hips and pummeling his ass.  
“Time for the three point turn, Mulder.” She huffed out the words and he nodded.  
One arm snaked under her, lifting her hips up so that his fingers could slip between her ass cheeks to where she was wet and inviting. His tongue found her breast and laved her in time to his strokes and as her climax built he rubbed over her hole, pressing gently with his thumb.  
“Yes!”  
She shuddered, arching her hips up and his lips came away from her nipple. Two out of three clearly still did the trick though, as she pulsed around him with enough intensity for him to find himself coming with just a few more thrusts. He cried out her name and his thumb dipped into her again, increasing the pressure on his cock.  
They lay wrapped together for a while before he shifted up on his elbow, kissing her face and chest.  
“Did you ever play Cluedo, Scully?”  
“Mrs Peacock in the library with the candlestick.”  
“I always preferred Miss Scarlet in the lounge with the rope.”  
“I’ll give anything a try once, Mulder.”  
“Good to know, Scully.”


End file.
